In the process of manufacturing aircraft or other vehicles and products, a large number of fasteners may be required to ensure proper operation of the finished product. In certain circumstances, various components may be required to meet certain specifications. For example, an amount of thread protrusion of a bolt may need to be verified. Verifying compliance with specifications can be time consuming and open to human error.